


Not a story

by Kurisutori618



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Not a story!, Other, Prompt Ideas, ranting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisutori618/pseuds/Kurisutori618
Summary: Random story ideas I don't know how I would write mostly centred on River song or other characters or want to read about more. Or my own prompts to writers on here. Take that how you like.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored.

Random story ideas

  1.  Luna university River song adventures (no Doctor just mentions)
  2. If River song fell in love with another person maybe even at least one of her past wives or husbands, I read about this somewhere online she had many marriages.
  3. Rory creating a dream world by a wish where Amy and river as melody never met the doctor and melody had a boyfriend Rory approved of in human standard. And the Doctor finds out the new world the wish created was wrong and gets into a fight with Rory and perfect angst forms. ( I really want to write this but I only have would be dialogue) 
  4. If River song had a daughter but never raised her properly long as she was only 4 after her mothers trip to the library but left her with trusted friends and the girl grows up to become a time agent to find out what happened to her. Sad angsty and almost like another version of water on mars episode of the woman and her grand daughter as I loved that story. 
  5. This idea has been done but I wish I had more, more Rory and river song bonding. Like an adventure just for them and he sees how much she is like him in loyalty and loving someone complicated but willingly to stay with them despite them knowingly the people they love would never love then as much as they do. 
  6. More on how the 12th doctor fixed Nardole. I want more Nardole as I think the doctor is brilliant and fixed a little more than he should of cas Nardole is now someone who can read between the lines and not put up with some of the doctors impoliteness crap. Woohoo! I like the doctor but sometime he does go a bit far.
  7. If River song regenerated after her sacrifice on the chair to be taken away from the room on a slab and becomes ginger.
  8. If River song was the oncoming hybrid the timelords feared because I don't accept that Clara and the doctor is the hybrid because we all went to school and read a dictionary so that's pretty much bull*'t...... Haha
  9. I didn't get more Craig and 11th doctor in the series and was upset that he didn't get to go. And something else I noticed was I wanted to see rigsy as the companion and he ended up with a baby. So I believe the people I want to see on the tardis on the show, end up either a father or saying they don't want to go. Lol I also wanted either Osgood or  the lovely train caretaker character. 
  10. If River song met ashilder.
  11. How river met ramone just by curiosity.
  12. The flesh doctor and river song. Near two people actually did write this but one never finished and it was hurt/comfort story and was perfect but i want more.
  13. Mr clever vs new regenerated river song so pretty much confused and new Mel's. 
  14. Alternate reality where theres evil Rory, evil river, evil Amy and the 12th doctor is unaffected and has to find a way out what happened in this reality as their futures have been altered from the original timeline.
  15. If somebody stole rivers body from the library and froze her and somehow planning something big with her in a evil plan.
  16. If river song threw herself in the time crack in flesh and stone episode, the written consequences it would destroy and create.
  17. A like me like me not petal story of the river and the doctor. And the last line 
  18. A twelfth doctor story meeting river again but he's cold and different and doesn't love her in this body. But river still believes the doctor she loves is still underneath and asks one request before she leaves him. She asks him to hold her for 10 seconds and just pretend.
  19. Why did the doctor not have a normal self portrait of river song like Susan.
  20. river songs daughters tries to find he mum, when she doesn't come back home. From the library.
  21. 12, River Nardole and a owl pet. Funny.
  22. Open relationship arguing with 12 and river.
  23. River falling I love with someone else. Or someone else falling in love with her.
  24. Tales of the people river song dated.
  25. River song doing a kissing booth. 12 and river are dating. Nardole and twelfth doctor are teenagers and best friends and the doctor is uncomfortable and jealous about high school fundraiser and ramone is the next guy the 12th doctor sees this and hates his guts more than hydroflax and he shoves him aside and steals his kiss quickly and whispers in her ear , how many have you done? She whispers back 10 and he says stop at 12 and swap I miss my girlfriend and getting rather jealous. Ooo what if they are secretly dating awww likes he's not comfortable with public displays of affection.



 

Okay that's all i got for now. Thanks if you read this and kudos if you like some of the ideas too.


End file.
